There are many current approaches to conducting commercial transactions, such as business-to-consumer (B2C) transactions, business-to-business (B2B) transactions, consumer-to-consumer (C2C) transactions, etc. However, conventional approaches for conducting commercial transactions suffer from many shortcomings. For example, a user may have to purchase specialized equipment in order to make a commercial transaction using a conventional system. As another example, a conventional system for conducting commercial transactions may only allow funds transfer between accounts in a particular financial institution (e.g., a bank). As yet another example, a conventional system for conducting commercial transactions may only provide a user with the ability to conduct a particular type of commercial transactions (e.g., B2C transactions).
Therefore, new mechanisms for conducting commercial transactions are desirable.